Practice Run
by Violet26
Summary: After coming to terms with the fact that he no longer wants to hide the feelings he's had for Bones for years, Jim debates on how best to tell him. His answer comes when he decides to plan a surprise date for Spock and Nyota (who seem to be arguing with each other) and gets Leonard to agree to a "Practice Date".


"Well that's fine with me!" The voice of an angry woman caused both men in the hall to turn with a start. Lieutenant Uhura was exiting Commander Spock's room and, judging by her tone and her beyond pissed look, would have slammed the door had she'd been able.

She turned towards her fellow officers with a huff then straightened herself in surprise as if she just noticed the two men standing only feet from her. "Oh, captain, doctor. " She greeted, her voice barely showing the embarrassment that she no doubt felt. Both men nodded their own greeting. "Lieutenant " each replied in turn.

"Everything alright?" the captain inquired with concern.

Uhura hesitated a moment before speaking up. "Yes. I was attending to a personal matter but I assure you that it won't interfere with my duties. " she replied a bit stiffly.

Kirk nodded. "Good" he answered but added quickly, before she could walk away, "but if you do need to talk, my door's always open. " he finished, hoping he sounded as sincere as he was trying to be.

Uhura looked at the man in front of her as if he would be the last person she'd talk to about anything, especially personal matters, but replied politely as her rank called for. "Thank you captain. " She gave him a brief smile then gave the doctor a quick nod and smile too before continuing on her way.

When he was sure Uhura was out of earshot Kirk spoke up. "I'm pretty sure I could hear her eye roll." McCoy snorted from beside him and they continued walking. "I guess that means she doesn't want to talk to me." he said, not sounding all that disappointed.

"Can you blame her?" McCoy asked.

Kirk glanced at his friend with the best hurt look he could manage. "That's just mean."

McCoy huffed. "I'm sure it hurt you deeply" he replied sarcastically as they entered sickbay. "You know, I won't be long here. You don't have to stay."

Kirk just shrugged as he hopped onto a biobed. "I don't mind waiting."

McCoy raised an eyebrow before replying, "Suit yourself ".

After a few minutes of silence Kirk spoke up. "You know shore leave is coming up." he said offhandedly.

"Thanks for the update." McCoy replied without looking up from the PADD in his hands.

Kirk ignored his friend's sarcasm and continued. "And it'll be around Christmas time too."

"Uh-huh" McCoy continued staring at the PADD in his hands, reviewing the latest medical reports.

Kirk sighed at being ignored. "You could at least pretend to be listening."

McCoy rolled his eyes but finally lowered the PADD anyway. "You have my full attention. "

"Thank you " Kirk replied happily. "Spock and Uhura really do work too hard." McCoy simply raised an eyebrow and Kirk sighed. "Alright, we all work hard, especially you but…"

McCoy groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Do you have a point Jim? or did you just think that the last ten minutes of my shift would be better spent making pointless conversation instead of doing work?" he asked, feeling annoyance building in him.

"It's not 'pointless conversation' Bones" Jim huffed. "I was just thinking about something that might help boost morale for a couple crew members and I was hoping you'd help."

"You mentioned Uhura and Spock. You want to do something for them because they had a fight?" He gave an exasperated sigh. "You want me to do something nice for Spock?"

Jim nodded his head. "You'll be doing something nice for Uhura too " he said pointedly.

Leonard frowned. He did like Nyota. She was a strong, capable woman (although he questioned her taste in men). If he was honest with himself he didn't dislike the Vulcan as much as he used but still. "Jim, I…"

Jim interrupted him. "Come on Bones." he whined. "I need you." Leonard raised an eyebrow. Jim felt his cheeks flush. "Your help, I need your help, that's what I meant." he added quickly.

"I know what you meant." Leonard smirked.

"Yeah well" Jim coughed, feeling awkward and ready to move the conversation along. "So, you'll help me?" he looked at his friend, hopeful. "I …." Leonard began again. Jim pulled his best puppy face.

Leonard shook his head in frustration. "You're such a child sometimes." He sighed deeply before speaking again. "Okay, what did you have planned?"

Jim hopped off the bed to his feet. "I'll let you finish up here, then meet me in my quarters." he clapped his friend on the back and left the room with a smile on his face.

* * *

"No." Leonard replied flatly. He took a sip of his drink and scrunched his face. While the bourbon in his glass wasn't synthesized, it wasn't good either.

"Come on Bones, it'll boost morale" Jim insisted, downing the rest of his own drink.

"How will planning a romantic hoilday date for Spock and Nyota boost morale?" Leonard asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You know, the more you do that the more you look like Spock " Jim pointed out with a smirk.

Leonard frowned. "Now, that's just mean." he said, throwing Jim's words from earlier back at him.

Jim laughed before continuing. "Well, the way I see it is no matter what Uhura says Spock and her fight will affect her work … " he paused for a moment to pour himself another glass of bourbon. "at least, it'll affect her mood, which will affect the way she speaks to others and in turn, will affect the morale of those people. "

Leonard groaned. Jim had a point but he wasn't about to say it aloud. After he finished his drink he meant his friends eyes. "How are we supposed to plan a romantic date anyway?" he poured another drink, the more he drank, the less awful it tasted. "I don't know anything about romance, just ask my ex." he said bitterly as he took a long sip from his glass. "And we married young so there wasn't anyone before and only one after, which wasn't much of a date…" he trailed but glared at his friend when he heard him snicker.

"The one in the academy? " Jim asked with a bright smile on his face. "I remember that." he laughed.

"Grow up Jim" Leonard replied sharply before drinking again. "Anyway, that's me and you, your flings can hardly be counted as that, much less romantic."

Jim's face fell. "You're right " he admitted. He thought for a moment before an idea hit him. His smile was sly. "How about we go on a date?"

Leonard stared at the other man, certain that he misheard. When he saw Jim reach for the bottle of bourbon again he sat forward quickly and placed a hand over his friend's. "I think you had enough" he said, eyes narrowed.

Jim shook his head. "I'm not drunk." he laughed. "At least not enough to ask you out." he thought to himself. Leonard looked at him skeptically but removed his hand and sat back in his seat. "I'm talking about a pretend date." Jim announced when he filled his glass. The look he was receiving didn't seem too convinced that he didn't have one too many. "Your right, neither of us knows much about romance, although, I'm sure you did when you were married no matter what your ex says" he chanced a glance at his friend. He had meant it as a compliment but wasn't sure how it would be taken. The other man gave him another skeptical look. He shrugged and smiled. When he was certain he wasn't going to get any further response he continued. "Anyway, I figured we'd plan the date then you know, " he rubbed the back of his neck. "We'd go on it and make sure it's romantic. I mean, we should be able to figure it out then. We just have to get in character. " When he finished he waited for his friend's reaction.

Leonard stared at the man across from him then sniffed the contents of his glass. There had to be something wrong with the booze, he was sure of it. "You want us to pretend to be Spock and Nyota, go on a date and decide if it's romantic enough for them?" he asked slowly, the disbelief in his voice was clear. He lowered his glass and placed it on the table, certain that he had had too many at least.

Jim laughed. "Yeah, it sounded better in my head. " he ran a hand through his hair. "But I do think it'll work." He said hopefully.

"You're serious aren't you?" Leonard asked to be clear, although he was certain of the answer.

"Yes.." Jim replied hesitantly before he took another sip from his drink.

Leonard thought for a minute. "I don't know. Jo's mom is finally letting me see her for Christmas, I don't know if I'll have time to…" he trailed when he saw the hope in Jim's slightly drink-glazed eyes fade. He rubbed the back of his neck. "You really want to do this ? "

Jim ducked his head, suddenly feeling embarrassed by suggesting the whole thing. He shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it might be fun and wanted to help. " He glanced up, "but I didn't know about your daughter. We can just plan the date. " he gave a small smile.

Leonard shook his head. "Leave's two weeks long. We'll have time." He couldn't believe what he was agreeing to and had it been anyone else, he wouldn't. "If we're going to make sure Spock and Nyota have some time for their date you and I will have to do the practice run right away." When Jim beamed at him he felt his face heat but passed it off as the alcohol.

Jim nodded in agreement. "Thanks Bones."

"Yeah, yeah." Leonard replied as he picked his glass back up and swallowed the last bit in it before setting it back down. "But if we're going to be Spock and Nyota, I'm Nyota. "

Jim broke out into laughter. "Deal" he raised his glass in a mock toast before downing the rest of it's contents.


End file.
